


#Otabear

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Bed, genderqueer Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Yuri has seen the glory of the eight foot tall Costco bear. He knows Otabek needs one. If only it were that simple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, after I Can't Live Without You, this one is just gonna be happy. Enjoy some fluffy Otayuri.

It was the day before Skate America. The plane had just landed with Yuri, Yakov, Lilia, Mila, Yuuri, and Viktor all aboard. Yuri, Yuuri, and Mila were all competing while Viktor had been assigned to a different competition. Anything to separate him, even temporarily, from Yuuri would make Yuri’s life much more tolerable. He hadn’t gotten a break from the lovebirds since Yuuri had relocated to Russia. 

The only reason this trip could even be remotely tolerable was Otabek. They’d been friends for a little under a year now and, when Otabek had visited during the summer, they had officially started dating. The long distance was hard but since Otabek was also competing in Skate America, Yuri was excited. And that meant he was even okay with sharing a row with the lovebirds for eighteen hours on the plane. 

Surprisingly enough, they were the first skaters to arrive. This worked out in Yuri's favor. He had a plan and he couldn't have Otabek around for it. 

They all checked into the hotel and Yuri dumped his stuff in his room. He didn't want anyone to know about his plan and he hasn't told anyone. 

First, he texted Otabek.  _ You here yet?  _ If he was on the plane, then he wouldn't text back. But when he turned airplane mode off, he'd get the text and reply back. So it gave Yuri a timeframe. 

After five minutes, Otabek had not texted back so Yuri decided to put his plan into action. He didn't tell anyone he was going out but no one expected that he’d do that anyway. So long as Yakov could still get contact with him, he was good.

There were plenty of taxis in front of the hotel. All Yuri had to do was hop into one. 

“Where to?” The driver asked.

“Do you know where there's a Costco?” Yuri asked. 

The driver shrugged. “Sure. That's where you wanna go?”

“Yeah.” 

As it turned out, the Costco the driver knew was half an hour away. Yuri just watched the price of his ride tick up the further they went. It was more than he wanted to spend but it would be worth it. 

Yuri had seen the glory that was an eight foot tall Costco bear on the internet. The second he saw it, he knew he had to get it for Otabek. He had a pretty large bear collection and they were his favorite animals. He needed an eight foot tall bear. He just didn't realize it yet. Yuri was going to fix that. 

The taxi dropped Yuri off at the Costco and Yuri paid him to wait. He couldn't imagine it would take long; all he wanted to do was grab the bear and go. 

Yuri walked up to the door where an older woman stood there. “Welcome to Costco,” she said, “Can I see your ID?”

“Uh.” Yuri hadn't been expecting that. He had an ID except it was in Russian. He doubted this American woman could understand. Still, he took it out and showed it to her.

She laughed. “Oh, silly me. I meant your Costco membership.”

“My what?”

“Your Costco membership.”

“I don't have one?” Yuri replied. 

“Then, I'm sorry but you can't come in.” 

“Look, I just wanna get one thing,” Yuri said, “I won't be there five minutes.” He tried to walk past her but she put a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry but those are the rules. Please leave.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I'm from Russia. Why the fuck would I have a membership?” 

“What your language!” She snapped.

“Really? Are you fucking kidding?” Yuri asked, “That's your problem?”

The woman looked like she was about to blow her top. “Leave before I call security.” 

“And what are they gonna do? I'm not even in the fucking building.” 

“Stop saying that!” She shouted. 

“I'll say whatever I fucking want!” 

She did end up calling security and Yuri was walked back to his taxi. He got in, extremely annoyed that he did not have his offering. Not that this was gonna stop him. He just had to find someone with a Costco membership. And possibly find a different Costco.

* * *

Yuri got back to the hotel missing a large amount of cash and utterly pissed off. He had no idea who could possibly have a Costco membership. Everyone at the competition was from outside the country. He'd have to find someone local. Because he was not giving up.

Yuri walked into the lobby to see Leo checking in with his coach.  

Well maybe not  _ all _ of the competitors were foreign. 

“Hey!” Yuri shouted. Both Leo and his coach turned to look at him. Leo wordlessly pointed at himself.

“Yes, you,” Yuri said. 

Leo dropped his bag and sprinted in the opposite direction. 

For a fraction of a second, Yuri was confused. Then the tiger instincts inside him said ‘run after him’. So he did.

Leo didn't have too much of a lead but he was good at running. Yuri was having trouble catching up to him. 

Leo disappeared down a hallway and there was the sound of a collision. Yuri turned down the hallway and saw both Yuuri and Leo on the floor with Viktor looking directly at Yuri. Leo turned to look at him and immediately got back on his feet to start running. As Yuri ran past Viktor, he scooped him up by grabbing his waist. 

“What are you up to, Yurio?” He asked. He had Yuri off the floor. Damn him for being so tall and strong. Then again, if he had to lift Yuuri, he had to be.

“Put me down, old man,” Yuri snapped back, struggling to get away, “I just need to ask for a favor.”

Leo again pointed to himself. 

“Yes, you, idiot.” 

Leo let out a breath. He still looked like a scared rabbit ready to bolt but he wasn't running anymore.

“Yurio, if you want to ask people for favors, you shouldn't call them idiots,” Yuuri said gently. They got back to their feet. 

“Okay,” Yuri said, “Can you put me down?” 

“What's the magic word?” Viktor said in a singsong. 

“I still have the pictures from when you and Ka-” Yuri was dropped so suddenly he fell to the floor. Yuuri was blushing something fierce. 

Leo watched with a stone-faced expression. “I've decided I don't wanna know.” 

“Trust me, you don't,” Yuri replied, getting to his feet, “I want to ask you something.”

“O-kay?” Leo said apprehensively. He looked to Yuuri and Viktor for aid. Yuuri shrugged.

“Do you have a Costco membership?” 

Leo blinked at him once before answering. “Yes?”

“Good. I need to get into Costco.” 

“Why?” Leo dragged out the word. He sounded nervous. 

“Because I need an eight foot tall bear.” 

“Why?” He parroted himself.

Yuri really didn't want to answer that question. Viktor would love it and tease him for it. He motioned for Leo to come closer. 

Leo hesitantly put a foot forward. Yuri rolled his eyes. “I'm not going to hurt you, or whatever you think I'm gonna do to you.” It didn't make Leo's pace any quicker but he did lean in to hear what Yuri had to say. “I’m going to give the bear to Otabek.” 

“Oh,” Leo said with a smile, “I'm sure he'd like that. Sure, I'll go with you.”

“Why are you going to Costco?” Viktor asked, “Who’d like what?” 

“Tell him and I will do to you what you think I'd do to you.” Leo blanched. It was a better threat than any Yuri could concoct himself.

“I'm sorry, Viktor,” Leo said, “I like my face the way it is.”

Yuri’s phone vibrated. He ripped it out of his pocket and was happy to see that he had a message from Otabek.  _ I'll be at the hotel soon.  _ He smiled at his phone.

“When do you wanna go?” Leo asked.

“Tomorrow morning,” Yuri decided. 

“Okay.” 

“Can we go with you?” Viktor asked.

“No,” Yuri replied, “You'd just make fun of me.”

“We wouldn't,” Yuuri said. 

Yuri glared at them. 

“I wouldn't,” they amended.

“I wouldn’t make fun of him,” Viktor insisted.

“Not intentionally,” Yuuri said, “But your teasing just makes Yurio angry.” 

“I promise I won’t tease you,” Viktor said, “Can I come?” 

“Swear it on something important,” Yuri growled.

“I swear on Yuuri's life, I won't tease you.” 

Yuuri was taken aback by that. “Why would you swear on my life?”

“He said to swear on something important and you're the most important thing in my life,” Viktor said.

“Oh, Viktor.”

“Yuuri.” 

Yuri turned around and slammed his head into the wall.  He turned back around and said, “Fine, you can come.” 

Viktor looked happier about that than he probably should. 

Yuri sighed. “I gotta meet up with Otabek.”

“Text me when you want to go,” Leo said.

“Yeah,” Yuri replied and walked back out to the lobby. Leo's coach was gone, probably either in her room or looking for him.  Yuri took a seat on one of the couches and waited. 

He wasn't there long. Otabek showed up ten minutes later. He recognised Yuri the moment he stepped inside the hotel and was by his side immediately.

“It's good to see you, Yura,” he said.

“You too,” Yuri replied. He loved it when Otabek called him “Yura”. It had been three months since they'd seen each other, and just as long since they'd established their romantic relationship. Yuri knew that this man needed an eight foot tall stuffed bear. 

“We should do something before the competition,” Yuri suggested awkwardly. He was still so new to this whole dating thing and he wanted to get it right.

“Alright. What would you like to do?”

“I dunno. How about-”

“Yurio, Otabek.” Yuri knew that voice, even if he wished he didn't. They both turned to see Viktor, Yuuri, and Leo approaching them. At least Leo showed the correct amount of fear to convey proper respect to Yuri. 

“What?” Yuri asked.

“We're going out to dinner,” Yuuri said, “Do you want to come?” 

After the GPF, Viktor wanted to make it a tradition that before competitions, the skaters go out together. At this competition, Yuri, Yuuri, Leo, Otabek, Christophe, and J.J. would be competing. And Yuri did  _ not  _ want to sit through a dinner with J.J. and he said as much. 

“He's not coming,” Viktor said, “He's not in the country yet.”

“How do you know that?” Yuri asked.

“Because he texted me,” Leo said, “His flight is delayed and he won't be here until tonight.”

Otabek and Yuri looked at one another.

“It's your call,” Otabek said.

“As long as Chris keeps his hands off me, fine,” Yuri said.

Viktor laughed. “He only gropes his friends.”

Yuuri looked confused for a moment. Then they said, “Should I feel honored?”

“That’s your choice, love,” Viktor replied. 

Yuuri said, “He's bringing his boyfriend, isn’t he?”

“The ice dancer?” Leo asked.

“That's right,” Viktor said. They all started moving towards the exit. “They got together just before last year's GPF.” 

“I'm glad he's happy,” Yuuri said with a smile. 

They arrived at the restaurant where they were seated immediately. Mila joined them shortly, along with Sara, who was also competing. They had also recently started dating, which made Yuri's life even  _ more _ difficult. Between Yuuri and Viktor being annoying, Georgi complaining about his pitiful love life, and Mila talking with Sara every chance she had, Yuri was amazed he could go to practice every day without killing them. 

Once the two women were seated, the waiter came and took their drink orders. There were still two empty places at their table. 

But they didn't stay empty for long. Christophe showed up with glasses on his face and a man on his arm. They were all introduced to his boyfriend, Stephan.

“Would you believe it? I did the stupidest thing,” Christophe said almost immediately.

“I'll believe it,” Yuri said without looking up from his menu.

“Yurio,” Yuuri said in a warning tone.

“I forgot my contacts,” Chris continued, “I'll have to skate without them.” 

“Really?” Leo asked, genuinely sounding surprised.

“He remembered them as we were boarding,” Stephan said.

“And it was too late then,” Chris sighed, “I'll just go blind on the ice.” 

“Yuuri does that too,” Viktor said.

“Why haven't you tried contacts?” Leo asked.

“I can manage without them,” Yuuri replied.

“How?” Chris asked.

“By squinting and hoping I'm not about to slam into a wall.”

“Again,” Viktor added.

Yuuri turned to him. “Thank you, Viktor.” 

Yuri snickered at that. They made small talk for a while with Otabek being as quiet as usual. Yuri didn't mind though. It was just part of who Otabek was.

It didn’t take long before they all got their food. They were all quick to dig in except Leo. He was just picking at his food sadly.

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked.

“No. It's fine.” Leo tried smiling but it was clearly fake.

“You look like you're scared for your life,” Mila commented. Yuuri and Viktor looked at Yuri. He gave them a befuddled expression back. 

“Maybe.” The looks turned to glares. Yuri glared right back.

“Why?” Stephan asked.

“Well-” Leo looked at the group, in particular, Viktor, Yuuri, and Yuri. He was confused but since none of them were paying any attention, he continued, “Last year, everyone who is at this competition was also at the GPF. I don't have a chance.” 

The glaring finally stopped and all three skaters looked at Leo.

“That's not true,” Sara said gently, “You don't know how well everyone will do until the competition happens. If you think you've already lost, you will lose.” 

Leo didn't exactly look convinced. “Thanks.” His tone conveyed the same thing. 

“You took first in Skate America last year,” Yuuri said encouragingly, “You're a strong competitor.” 

“Beat J.J. and we'll all be happy,” Yuri added.

“Except he beat us all last year,” Leo said. Every male skater except Viktor groaned.

“Katsudon and I still beat him at the GPF,” Yuri said.

“He was still in first going in,” Yuuri commented. 

“And that's why my hopes of getting in the GPF are in the toilet,” Leo said, resting his head on the table.

“You can beat them,” Mila said encouragingly, “I can tell you all about Yu-”

“Don't even think about it, hag,” Yuri said. 

“Thanks anyway, Mila,” Leo said. 

They eventually finished their meals and headed back to the hotel. Yuri and Otabek lingered in the back of the group. Yuri was chatting about how annoying Viktor and Yuuri were with their PDA when Otabek grabbed his hand. Yuri stopped mid-sentence and looked at his captive hand. He knew he was blushing. And Otabek was too, a little. He didn't say anything but he was smiling. 

Yuri was going to die.

“Oh, that's so cute,” Viktor said loudly. Yuri dropped Otabek’s hand like it was on fire and turned to glare at Viktor. He and Mila were smiling at them. Yuuri was giving Yuri and Otabek an apologetic look. It didn't quell any of Yuri’s anger.

“Mind your own business, old man,” Yuri yelled. 

“Viktor, this is probably why Yurio didn't want you to go with him tomorrow,” Yuuri said. Viktor looked at them with a look of dawning realization. At least he was getting it. 

Yuri and Otabek didn't hold hands again as Yuri had his arms crossed and was pouting. But Otabek was still smiling looking at him. 

When they got back to the hotel, everyone was separating to go to their rooms. 

“Wanna come back to my room?” Yuri asked. He knew nothing would happen. Otabek wanted to wait until he was older before getting intimate and Yuri didn't mind. Besides, it'd be a dumb idea to have sex the day before a competition. But that didn't mean they couldn't hang out and cuddle. And make out. 

“Sure,” Otabek said. Yuri made them wait until Yuuri, Mila, and Viktor were in the elevator before going up themselves. Yuri didn't want to deal with any more teasing. 

The two were able to sneak into Yuri’s room without being seen by any of the skaters. They kicked off their shoes, lay down on the bed, and turned on the TV. They found a dumb movie and watched it, cuddled together. It was nice to be assigned to the same competitions. 

They were halfway through the movie when there was a knock at the door. And then the door started to open.

Yuri panicked. He knew who was there and knew he couldn't see Otabek. In a matter of seconds, Yuri pushed Otabek off the bed and got to his feet to disguise the noise. As expected, Viktor entered the room.

“Don't you know how to knock?” Yuri demanded, throwing a pillow at him. Viktor dodged it with ease. At least he wasn't smiling. 

“The door was unlocked.”

“That's not an invitation!” 

“Sorry.” Yuri was taken aback by his apology. “Leo has been texting Yuuri because he couldn't get in contact with you. It's stressing them out so I came over to find out why you weren't answering your phone.”

Yuri grabbed his phone off the bed. Sure enough, he had missed five texts, two from Leo, two from Yuuri, and one from Viktor.

“I didn't hear it go off,” Yuri said. He wasn't lying but he had one hell of a distraction. Said distraction had apparently gotten the memo and wasn't moving from his hiding place.

“Okay. Leo still wants to know when you wanna go tomorrow,” Viktor said. 

“Eight?” Yuri said. That was early enough that they'd have plenty of time to get the bear, even if there were problems. 

“I'll let him know,” Viktor said, “Good night, Yurio.”

“Yeah, good night,” Yuri said. As soon as Viktor closed the door, Yuri ran over and locked it. He did not want a repeat performance.

Otabek sat up and put his arms on the bed. He didn't look happy.

“Do you have any idea the amount of teasing I would get if that idiot found you in here?” Yuri asked.

“He knows we're in a relationship,” Otabek replied dryly as he got back on the bed.

“He wouldn't be able to keep that to himself. He'd tell everyone. And take pictures. It'd be a pr disaster. And Viktor would probably threaten you. He thinks I'm his son for some unknown reason.” 

That made Otabek look a little pale. Maybe Yuri was exaggerating a little, but only a little. He trusted Viktor with exactly 1% of his romantic life and that was not hiding the fact that he had one.

“If it counts for anything, I'm sorry I pushed you off the bed.” Otabek smiled. Yuri hopped up on the bed next to him and the cuddling and making out resumed. 

The movie ended much too quickly. At that point, Otabek had to go back to his own hotel room. They did have a competition the next day. So, as much as Yuri didn't want to, they parted ways for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

All four skaters met in the lobby at approximately 8:15. It was about as good as could be expected. They all piled into a too small taxi and headed to the nearest Costco. 

As it turned out, the nearest one was fifteen minutes away, and not half an hour. But that worked in Yuri's favor. If the old woman who had been working the day before was back, who knew if she'd let him in to get a bear.

They paid the taxi driver and went to get the bear. Leo was carded at the door but as long as he has one, the rest of them could get in without a problem. Yuri smirked at the greeter even if no one would understand.

The store was bigger than Yuri thought. Even at such an early hour, there were still plenty of people in the store. 

“Where to?” Viktor asked. They all looked to Yuri.

“What  _ do _ you want to get?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri sighed. At this point, Viktor would learn about another 1% of his relationship. “I want to get someone an eight foot tall bear.”

“That’s sweet,” Yuuri said, a tender look on their face. It made Yuri want to vomit. 

“Yurio, that’s adorable,” Viktor added.

“Yeah. Yeah. We just need to find the bear.”

They all looked at Leo.

“I've never been in  _ this particular _ Costco before,” he said, “We can ask someone or we can wander.” 

They ended up asking someone. The employee directed them to the section, which they found after a bit of wandering. Yuri was amazed at all the bears. They were enormous. And perfect for his bear-loving boyfriend. 

“Which one did you want to get?” Yuuri asked.

“That one,” Yuri replied, putting to one of the eight foot tall bears. The smile on Yuuri's faded when they took in the size of the bear. 

“Can't we get a smaller one?” They asked.

“No. I'm getting that one.” 

“It's over twice your height,” Viktor said.

“How small do you fucking think I am?” Yuri demanded. 

Leo took the time during the argument to get a bear. They had to be leaned up on the wall, held in place by a bar. He had one just about slipped under when the rest noticed him. 

“Oh, sorry,” Yuuri said and they went to help Leo. Viktor and Yuri followed after them and helped too. 

Having the bear on the ground next to him, Yuri realized just how big it was. It would easily take two or three people to carry it just to make sure it's flailing limbs didn't touch the ground. 

And that's exactly what happened. Yuri got the head, Viktor carried the middle of the body and Yuuri took its legs. It was probably a good thing that they'd come along, as much as Yuri wouldn't want to admit it. Leo had Yuri’s money and was going to pay since he was a member.

The cashier laughed at them when they approached the register. Yuri gave her a glare but Leo didn't even bat an eye. She apologized immediately and rang them up. Yuri was shocked at how much it cost. But it was for Otabek so that was okay. He was going to love having an eight foot tall bear.

The bear wouldn't fit in a trash bag, much less one of the provided shopping bags so they had to carry it out the way they carried it inside. The greeter politely said goodbye but Yuri didn't want to hear it until he wasn't carrying a giant bear anymore.

Leo had to call an Uber since there was no taxi to be found. Fifteen minutes later, a small car showed up. It would be a squeeze to get all four of them in the car, much less the bear. 

The driver got out of her car and stared at them blankly.  

“Hi,” Leo said, “I'm Leo.”

“You didn't say you had a giant bear,” the driver replied, her eyes never leaving the bear. 

“Yeah. Is it gonna fit?” Leo asked.

“We can try putting it in my truck,” she replied. She popped the trunk and all the skaters help to maneuver the bear into the car. More than half of it stuck out. 

“We can force it in,” Yuri said and pressed on the stomach of the bear, trying to force it in.

Leo took a picture. The driver was out of view but Yuuri and Viktor stood in frame, watching Yuri work. Yuuri had their arms crossed and clearly didn't believe it was going to work. Viktor looked just as skeptical. It was a hilarious picture. Leo’s boyfriend was going to love it.

Leo added the text  _ when you're too big but wanna make it work  _ and sent it to Guang-Hong over Snapchat. He was pretty surprised to see it was opened immediately. 

Within a minute, he got a reply. It was a black photo with the text  _ Leo wtf?  _

He laughed at that. He sent a text:  _ I'll explain later _ .

“Yurio, it's not going to fit,” Yuuri said.

Yuri gave up his quest and looked at the bear. He'd managed to shove an arm in but it was still bulging out of the trunk. “So what now?” He asked.

“We could strap it to the roof,” the driver suggested, “I have the cables for it.”

“Fine,” Yuri replied. 

It took all five of them to get the bear secured. But once it was, there was no chance it was going to escape. Leo also sent a picture of that to Guang-Hong. He was missing everything by being assigned to Skate Canada.

They all piled into the crowded car. Viktor got the front seat while Yuuri, Yuri, and Leo were all stuck in the back. It was made even worse when Yuri, the smallest of the three of them, had to sit in the middle. And he was not happy about that.

The journey back was unpleasant and the windows were all open a crack to accommodate the ropes keeping the bear strapped to the roof. By the time they made it back to the hotel, everyone's hair was a disaster, including the driver's. They tipped her extra for the trip. 

Once they got out of the car, Leo pulled out his phone. “Hey, guys,” he said.

The other skaters turned to look at him and he snapped the picture. He immediately locked his phone so they couldn't get at it. 

It was a bad picture. Yuri and Viktor's hair was windblown, strands sticking up and in their faces. Yuuri's was only somewhat more under control because they had the foresight to put theirs in a ponytail that morning. Yuuri had grown their hair out since they and Viktor had started living together. Now, it reached their shoulders and was easily long enough for a ponytail. And while Leo's hair had also grown out, he hadn't ponytailed it so, it too, was an absolute disaster. But he didn't care because he had a hilarious picture of everyone else with bad hair. Probably the first picture of Viktor ever taken that way.

It took Yuri all of three seconds to figure out what Leo had done. And then he went for the phone. All Leo had to do was hold it above his head to prevent the smaller skater from getting it. He took a step back but Yuri moved forward. 

“Delete it,” Yuri growled. Leo was being braver than before and he didn’t like it.

“I bet this is the only picture in the world where Viktor Nikiforov has bad hair,” Leo replied, “I have to save it based on that alone.”

Yuri stopped trying to reach the phone and just smiled at Leo. “You think so? I have five pictures of Viktor and Katsudon where his hair looks horrible. But with what  _ they _ were doing, it makes sense.” 

Leo didn't know what to say to that. What kind of depraved activities did Yuri see? What were those pictures of?

“Yurio, come help carry your bear in,” Yuuri said. 

Yuri continued to stare at Leo before turning around to help carry the bear. Leo was left slightly horrified and very confused. 

They were pretty lucky that Otabek wasn't in the lobby at the time. All four of them carried the bear to the elevator. 

“What floor?” Leo asked.

“Where should we put it?” Yuuri asked.

“My room,” Yuri replied, “So fifth floor.” 

Otabek wasn't staying on the fifth floor so they managed to get the bear to Yuri's room without too much attention. They put it on the bed and it looked ridiculous. The bear looked like it owned the place, all spread out like that. 

“Yurio, where are you going to sleep tonight?” Viktor asked.

“The bear gets the fucking floor before I do,” Yuri replied. 

Viktor smiled at him. Yuuri nodded, seeming to accept that answer.  Yuri then turned to Leo. “I-thank you.”

Leo was a little surprised. “You're welcome. Uh, good luck today.”

“You too,” Yuuri said. He left the room but Victor and Yuuri stayed behind.

“So who’s the bear for?” Viktor asked. As if he didn’t know.

“It doesn’t matter,” Yuri replied.

“Is it for Otabek?” Yuuri asked.

“What? No. Of course not. Don’t be stupid.”

Yuuri and Viktor exchanged a glance. Yuri suppressed the urge to eliminate some competition. 

“Fine. It is. I want to give it to him after the free skate.”

They both got a mushy look on their faces. 

“That’s wonderful,” Viktor exclaimed.

“I need your help getting it to him,” Yuri said, “Can you bring the bear before he goes on? I’ll be hanging out with him so it’ll be suspicious if I leave.”

“Of course we can,” Yuuri said.

“Thanks,” Yuri replied dryly. He was grateful, even if it would kill him to show it.

“We need to get you ready for the competition,” Viktor said, turning to Yuuri, “Good luck, Yurio.”

“Davai,” Yuuri added. They then all split up to get ready for the competition.

* * *

Yuri was fuming. Katsudon was doing amazingly. Yuri knew they had a good short program, highlighting all their strengths and minimizing weakness. They and Viktor worked well together to be able to develop this. 

Not that Yuri didn't have a great short program too. On the contrary, he thought it was better. However, the judges currently disagreed. He was in third place, behind Otabek and J.J. On the plus side, Otabek had gotten a new personal best and was in front of J.J. Of course, if Yuuri kept it up, they were going to be in first. Yuri was even a little worried they'd break his world record.

Yuuri finished their program and the rink burst into applause. Yuuri spread their arms and people threw offerings onto the ice. They were smiling, chest heaving with deep breaths but they were happy. Despite the layer of sweat that had accumulated all over them, Yuuri looked amazing. They were wearing a black blazer and matching pants with a white dress shirt. They had a red ribbon tied in a bow around their neck. Their bangs were pulled back and their long hair had been ponytailed neatly, although several stands had come loose during the performance. They looked very handsome, as much as Yuri begrudgingly admitted it. 

Yuuri skated off the ice into the loving arms of Viktor. Their success was apparent just based on Viktor’s expression. Yuri knew he was being pushed down to fourth place. 

And he was. Yuuri came in first, to the delight of the audience. They cheered loudly for them. Their applause only got louder when Viktor kissed Yuuri on camera. At least Yuri’s world record was safe for now. Not that Yuuri didn't absolutely have the skill to break it. But for the moment, it was safe.

It was a weird order for them, what with Christophe in last, Leo in fifth, J.J. in third, Otabek in second, Yuuri in first, and Yuri in fourth. He was disappointed but he knew he could still easily make the podium. He wasn't too far behind anyone. And he had a good free program so he wasn't worried. 

The skaters reconvened and walked back to the hotel together. J.J. had stuck around to talk to his adoring fans. Yuri didn’t mind that one bit.

They were all congratulating each other, especially Yuuri. They were acting pretty shy, leaning very much into Viktor’s touch. It was honestly sickening.

Leo looked like he was having a crisis. “I'm not in last. How? I'm not last.” He repeated it like a mantra. 

“It's surprising that you're in last, Chris,” Viktor said.

Chris just smiled. “I like to start slow and have a climactic finish,” he said. 

The fact that Stephan  _ and _ Viktor added a cool, “I know,” only fueled Yuri's nightmares for years to come.

“Yura.” Yuri’s attention turned to his boyfriend. “You did well.” 

“Not as well as you,” Yuri replied quickly, “You'll get on the podium.” 

“You'll do well,” Otabek replied. Then he smiled. “Do you want to spend the evening together again?”

“What?” Viktor asked. He was grinning at them. Everyone else was staring at them. Leo's mantra had stopped.

“None of your business, old man,” Yuri shot back. He grabbed onto Otabek and pulled him ahead. “Sure. We can hang out. Your room?” As there was a giant bear on Yuri's bed, it was less than ideal for cuddling Otabek. They could cuddle with the bear later.

Otabek frowned. “My coach and I are sharing a room. He's already back there.”

That didn't work out in Yuri’s favor. “Okay, we can hang out in my room. Just let me take a shower first.”

They split up with the promise to meet up soon. Yuri retreated to his room and took the fastest shower of his life. He was much more comfortable in his pajamas than his costume. The only thing left to do was to get rid of the eight foot tall guest. 

Yuri couldn't lift the bear by himself so he had to drag it in the hallway, constantly fearful for Otabek’s arrival. He approached Viktor and Yuuri's door and was about to knock when he changed his mind. He slowly moved the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. He opened it a crack and then kicked it.

Yuuri jumped away from Viktor like he was on fire. Both they and Yuri turned bright red. He didn't know what was wrong. They were both in pajamas, not in any state of undress. Only Yuuri's hair was wet so clearly they had just gotten out of the shower.

“I didn't see anything,” Yuri proclaimed and dragged the bear into the room.

“You didn't knock,” Yuuri stated. They didn't sound angry but they also didn't sound happy.

“Ask Viktor,” Yuri shot back.

“Why are you bringing that in here?” Viktor asked curiously.

“Because Otabek's coming to my room so I don't want him to see it.” For the exchange of the lovebirds hanging onto the bear, Yuri decided to just put up with the teasing. 

Viktor’s eyes lit up. 

“How long are you going to leave it here?” Yuuri asked.

“A couple of hours,” Yuri replied, “until Otabek leaves. I'll take it back then.” He hefted the bear onto the bed with Yuuri's help.

“Oh, Yurio, you're going to have a man in your room,” Viktor said with a smile, “Make sure to use protection.”

Yuri sighed. “Make sure to forget the lube so Katsudon can't walk tomorrow.” He turned around and walked out the door to Yuuri’s sputtering and Viktor’s shocked silence. That'd stop the teasing for a while. 

Yuri walked back into his own room and made sure to lock the door. He didn't need any annoying elderly skaters to walk in uninvited again.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

“If you're Viktor you can fuck off,” Yuri said.

“I’m not,” Otabek said from the other side. Yuri got up and unlocked the door. Otabek was dressed in his pajamas and an oversized sweater with his sneakers on. He got a gentle kiss and once Otabek was inside, he relocked the door. Then they actually kissed, the way Yuri liked it, open mouthed with tongues. 

Yuri helped Otabek get into something more comfortable, the exact same thing without the sweater. His shirt had a bear on it. Yuri stopped the kiss and looked down at his pants. They were covered in little bears.

“Really?” Yuri asked. At least his pajamas were a solid color, grey pants and a team Russia shirt. 

“What?” Otabek asked. The bears were adorable but ridiculous. Yuri got the urge to give him the bear early just to see him cuddle with it while in those pajamas. It would be adorable. 

“Those pajamas,” Yuri replied in disgust, “I can't look at them.”

“I'll distract you,” Otabek replied and kissed him again. 

They collapsed onto Yuri's bed and didn't even bother to turn on a movie this time. They wouldn't go as far as Viktor’s suggestion, but making out was certainly enjoyable. 

At some point, Yuri's phone went off but he completely ignored it. Otabek pulled away, despite Yuri's attempts to keep him close. “Was that my phone?” He asked.

“No, it was mine,” Yuri replied, “It's fine.” Yuri leaned for another kiss but only their lips touched before Otabek leaned back. 

“It's getting late,” he said. 

“It's not  _ that _ late,” Yuri replied and looked at the time. It was past eleven. They  _ all _ had to get up early for the competition. 

“I should go,” Otabek said, getting off the bed. 

“Beka,” Yuri complained. Otabek gave him another gentle kiss and walked to the door. Yuri followed behind. They said goodbye and Otabek was gone.

Yuri went to look at his phone. He had a text from Viktor. He opened it up and thanked his lucky stars Otabek was out of the room. 

It was a picture of Yuuri on the bed they and Viktor shared, cuddled up against the bear. Their hair was askew, falling everywhere but they looked very content. Viktor’s message was a simple:  _ They've replaced me T-T  _ . Yuri cackled at Viktor's misery.

_ Serves you right,  _ Yuri sent back. He noticed that Otabek's sweater was still in the room, lying discarded on the floor. Yuri picked it up and put it on. It still smelled like the body wash Otabek had used. 

What was an oversized sweater on Otabek was practically a dress on Yuri. But he loved it. It was extremely comfortable. 

Yuri's phone buzzed. He picked it up to see the new message.  _ Why? T-T _

_ Because you're a dick.  _ Yuri turned off the lights and got under the covers. He just got comfortable when he got another text.

_ You're so mean! T-T  _

If he sent one more crying face, Yuri was gonna give him something to cry about.

_ Go the fuck to sleep Viktor _

Yuri didn't even bother trying to fall asleep. He knew Viktor would text him back. And within a minute he got the reply.

_ I can't. There's no room on the bed. _

_ That sucks _

_ Can I share with you? _

_ Fuck no. _

_ Please? :) _

_ Why should I? _

It took a while for Viktor to get back to him. Yuri thought he'd maybe fallen asleep on the floor when the messages finally came through.

_ 1 It's your bear on my side of the bed. _

_ 2 You put it there to spend time with your boyfriend.  _

_ 3 It's now stolen my spouse. _

_ Bitch, you're not married yet. _

_ 4 Due to your actions, I don't have a bed. So you should share yours. _

As much as Yuri didn't want to, Viktor did have a point. He sighed and sent back a quick message.

_ Fine. Come over _

Within a matter of seconds, there was a knock at the door.Yuri got out of bed and unlocked it. Viktor stood there in a hotel bathrobe with a pillow. 

“Come in,” Yuri said flatly. Viktor did just that and Yuri relocked the door. 

The two crawled into the bed. It was crowded and their backs were pressed up together but it was tolerable.

They'd done this once before. The hotel had messed up their reservation for a competition so Yuri, Viktor, Georgi, and Yakov had to share a room with two small beds. Georgi had lost the rock paper scissors game that decided who was sharing the bed with Yakov. 

That had been when Yuri was thirteen. It was a bit more difficult now to fit them as Yuri had grown in those three years. But it wasn't bad. 

Yuri was starting to drift off when Viktor asked, “Yurio, who's sweater is that?”

“’s mine,” Yuri mumbled in reply.

“But it said Kazakhstan on it.” Viktor gasped in realization. “Yurio, you-”

That sentence was finished with a thud on the ground as Yuri pushed Viktor out of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I didn't post yesterday. I've been super busy. Enjoy the chapter.

Yuri’s music flooded into his ears. He was ready for the free program. They were just waiting for the six minute warm up to start. Everyone else was standing with their coaches. Mila and Sara were walking around, wishing everyone luck.

Surprisingly, Yuuri and Viktor showed up late. They all turned to look at them as they walked in. 

Chris ended up doing a double take. He turned to Stephan. “Am I hopeful or is Yuuri not wearing pants?” 

Yuri could see that far and, thankfully, Yuuri was most definitely wearing pants. But they were flesh colored. Both Yuuri and Viktor had been very secretive over their costumes so not even Yuri knew what it looked like. 

Although Yuuri was wearing their jacket and their top was covered, there were still quite a few details Yuri could see. The makeup was quite obvious, as Yuuri normally didn't use any. It was clearly Viktor's handiwork and he'd gone all out. Yuri could see eyeshadow, mascara, lip stick, and probably more he couldn't identify. Yuuri's hair had been tied back in a half ponytail, held up by the red ribbon they'd worn around their neck the previous day.  It matched the red color of their lips.

“You're hopeful,” Stephan replied to Chris.

Despite how good they looked, Yuuri seemed nervous. Almost everyone came over to talk with them. Yuri turned up the volume on his music but it didn't drown out the conversation. 

“Yuuri, you look amazing,” Mila said excitedly.

“You really do,” Sara added.

“The makeup suits you,” J.J. said. Yuri wondered if he actually meant that. Isabella agreed with him.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said quietly.  

“You'll be great, love,” Viktor said. 

Everyone then had to head onto the ice for the warm up. The six minutes passed quickly and they all got off the ice except for Christophe. 

This was when Yuri's plan would begin. Yuuri was the last person skating so they and Viktor would bring the bear after Yuri was done skating. Then Yuri would take it to the stands so he could throw it on the ice during Otabek's performance. It would be as simple as that.

Or, it would have been, if Yuuri and Viktor got the timing right. Halfway through Chris's routine, Yuri got a text from Yuuri telling him to go to the bathroom. Standing outside it, like a couple of idiots, were the lovebirds with a grossly oversized bear. 

“What are you idiots doing?” Yuri hissed, “Leo isn't even on yet. You're supposed to bring this out after I go.” 

“I thought you said after the six minute warm-up,” Yuuri replied, looking at Viktor. 

Yuri sighed. “Fine. We'll find a way to hide this.” 

“Oh, wow, what's that?” Mila asked as she came up behind them. Sara followed her. 

“The Archduke Ferdinand,” Yuri replied dryly, “It's a bear.”

“He's giving it to Otabek,” Viktor said.

When Yuri turned to glare at him, Yuuri added, “If we need to keep it away from Otabek, we'll need all the help we can get.” 

“We'll help,” Sara said, “It’s sweet that you want to give Otabek a gift.” 

“I'm going to throw it onto the ice after he performs,” Yuri added.

“Let's hope your brother won't be watching the competition,” Mila said with a laugh, “He may get ideas.” Even Sara had to stifle a giggle.

“We gotta hide the bear,” Yuri said, bringing everyone back to the topic at hand. They all went back down the hallway when Mila and Sara backed up in surprise. 

“He's coming this way,” Mila whispered.

“What?” Yuri all but shrieked. He looked around to find some way to hide the bear. The bathroom was right there.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked.

“Sara, the door,” Yuri said, “Mila, help me out.” Sara pulled the door open and Mila and Yuri shoved Viktor, Yuuri, and the bear inside. 

“Hey,” Yuuri said in surprise. As soon as they were in, Sara let go of the door and Yuri slammed it closed. He leaned against it as casually as possible. Following his lead, Mila and Sara leaned against the door too. Mila put her arm around Sara's shoulders. 

There was a force from behind but Yuri, Mila, and Sara stayed in place. This was definitely Viktor trying to push the door open. He wouldn't let Yuuri exert themself right before performing.

“What are they doing?” Sara asked.

“Text Viktor ‘pictures'. He'll get the message,” Yuri replied. 

Mila whipped out her phone and sent the message.

Viktor's text tone went off and the force stopped. And not a moment too soon. Otabek rounded the corner only a few seconds later. 

“Hey, Beka,” Yuri said.

“Hi,” Mila said.

Sara smiled at him.

“Hi,” Otabek said awkwardly, “Can I use the bathroom?”

“Not this one,” Yuri said, speaking before his brain could catch up, “Someone threw up in there. It's everywhere. Janitor couldn't find the sign so he asked me to stay until he gets back.”

“Okay,” Otabek said, seeming to believe the lie. Until there was a knock from the other side of the door. “What was that?”

Everyone exchanged a nervous look before Mila spoke, “There was so much vomit, it may be gaining sentience. There are tons of microbes in there. You don't know how advanced they've gotten. You shouldn't use this one, Otabek. It's too dangerous.”

The confused expression on his face would have been hilarious if Mila’s lie hadn't been so blatantly obvious. Yuri either wanted to facepalm or smack her.

“I've been here before,” Sara said, “There's another bathroom on the other side of the rink. I'll show you.” She walked away, putting a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at Mila and Yuri but then turned around fully and walked away. 

Once Otabek and Sara were out of sight, Yuri and Mila got off the door. Yuri threw it open and Viktor tumbled into Yuri, sending them both to the ground. Yuuri stood behind him, trying their absolute hardest to keep the bear from touching the floor.

“What happened?” Yuuri asked. Viktor got back to his feet and helped Yuri up too. 

“Otabek showed up. We had to hide the bear,” Mila explained.

“You couldn't have told us that?” Viktor asked.

“There was no time,” Yuri replied. He and Mila took the bear from Yuuri. They were relieved to not have to support the bear by themself. 

They rejoined the group. Christophe was off the ice now and Leo was on. Which meant Yuri was on next. 

“Your legs look nice, Yuuri,” Christophe said as they approached. 

“You're not wearing your contacts,” Viktor teased. 

“I know good legs anywhere,” Chris replied, “I don't need my contacts for that.” 

Stephan sighed but he was smiling.

“My legs aren't on display,” Yuuri replied, “This is part of my costume.” They grabbed the material to prove it. 

Chris looked at them in surprise. “I'm never forgetting my contacts again.”

“Good,” Stephan said.

“I’m going to find Yakov,” Yuri said. He and Mila moved away with the bear. His coach was probably furious that Yuri wasn't preparing for his turn. 

As he and Mila searched, they ran into none other than J.J. 

“Oh, Yuri, for me? You shouldn't have,” J.J. teased.

Yuri was in absolutely no mood to deal with him. “Hey, hag, do you think we can use this as a battering ram?”

“Only one way to find out,” she said. And they charged.

* * *

Isabella wandered over to the group. “Have any of you seen J.J.?” She asked. 

They all looked amongst themselves. 

“No, we haven't.” Viktor said. 

“I can't find him,” She replied.

Otabek and Sara returned at that moment. “Is Yura up yet?” He asked. 

“Not yet,” Yuuri said. 

Then Yakov and Lilia walked in. “Where is Yuri?”

There was a thud down the hall. Everyone turned to look to see J.J. running, clutching at his shoulder. Isabella took off down the hallway after her fiancé.

Yuuri and Viktor suddenly realized where Yuri was. Viktor grabbed Otabek's shoulder and turned him around. Yuuri sprinted down the hallway. 

“It's important that I tell you this,” Viktor said.

Otabek looked confused. “Okay.”

Viktor froze for a moment, unsure of what to say. Then it struck him. “Did you know that Yurio slept in your sweater last night?” Viktor asked. 

“No.” Otabek actually smiled at that.

Yuri and Mila ran down the hallway, carrying the bear like a battering ram and following J.J. 

“Yuri!” Yakov shouted. Yuri and Mila stopped dead in their tracks, right in the middle of the hallway. 

“Wow,” Chris said, “I should forget my contacts more often. Love, do you know what that looks like from here?”

“Please keep it clean,” Stephan said.

“Never mind,” Chris replied.

Yuuri met up with them and said, “Give me the bear.” The two Yuris switched and Yuuri and Mila ducked down the hallway out of sight. Viktor let go of Otabek's shoulder.

“Yuri, it's almost your turn. What were you doing?” Lilia asked.

“Going to get my skates on,” Yuri said and took off towards the rink. Lilia and Yakov had to run after him. 

“I'm going to watch Yura’s performance,” Otabek said and calmly walked away. 

Viktor let out a sigh of relief.

“What is going on?” Chris asked. 

Yuuri poked their head down a different corridor. 

“It's safe,” Viktor said. Yuuri and Mila walked back towards the group with the bear.

“Oh, that's what it is,” Chris said, “It looked like a metaphor before.”

“How so?” Yuuri asked.

“Well, everyone knows J.J. is in the closet right?”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, turning a little pink.

“I think we get the metaphor,” Mila said.

“Otabek went to watch Yurio's performance,” Viktor said. 

“We need to go see it too,” Yuuri said. Yuuri, Viktor, and Mila turned to the Swiss skaters.

“What is it?” Chris asked.

* * *

Yuri had never put his skates on so quickly in his life. Leo was already in the kiss and cry when he started. Thankfully he got them on in time for his name to be called.

The freaking bear was such a pain. But it'd be worth it to see Otabek's face when he got it. Yuri just smiled as he thought about it, skating out to the center of the rink. 

“Davai!” Otabek called. Yuri gave him a thumbs up just before his music began.

The routine went very well. Every little spot that gave him trouble was nailed in his performance. It was exhausting but when Yuri finished in his final pose, the room exploded in applause. He couldn't help but smile. Some people even threw offerings onto the ice. 

One person made a lucky shot and tossed a toy almost into Yuri's arms. He caught it and looked at what it was. It was a stuffed bear, strikingly similar to the one Otabek had at the previous GPF. And it was wearing his boyfriend’s previous free skate costume. 

Yuri laughed and skated off the ice with the bear. He loved it. As he sat down at the kiss and cry, he looked over the bear even more. He was struck by the amount of detail in its little outfit.

His score was announced and he was in first place. That was more like him. He smirked and brought the bear close to his chest. As J.J. went on the ice, they left the kiss and cry. 

Yakov gave Yuri a lecture while J.J. skated. He didn't even finish until he was almost done. Yuuri, Viktor, Mila, Otabek, and Sara were all waiting for the lecture to end before congratulating Yuri on his performance. Otabek had to walk away to put on his skates but came back with his skates and skate guards on. 

Finally, Yakov finished and Yuri was accosted by the other skates. He got a kiss from Otabek and hugs from everyone else. Then Otabek had to run for his turn. Once he was gone, Yuri turned on the rest of them.

“Where's the bear?” He demanded.

“Chris and Stephan have it,” Yuuri replied, “They should be right where we left them.”

Yuri turned to Mila. “Help me out?” 

She smiled. “Sure.”

“I'll go save us some seats,” Sara said.

They walked back to see Chris, Stephan and the bear sitting in three chairs. The bear was wearing sunglasses and Chris was wearing his glasses. They all looked very relaxed.

“What the hell?” Yuri asked.

“There you are,” Chris said, “Congratulations on your performance.”

“Thanks,” Yuri said blandly, “I'm taking him back now.”

“Want to trade?” 

Yuri held his bear a little closer. “No.”

“Alright.” Chris took off the sunglasses. Yuri and Mila grabbed the bear and ran into the stands. They easily found Sara and took their seats. The bear was nicely hidden behind the seats in front of them. That meant their legs were quite cramped but that was okay. Otabek's performance was about to begin.

“Beka, davai,” Yuri yelled. He got a thumbs up back. 

Otabek's performance was amazing. He was beautiful to watch. And his costume was beautiful. He was wearing black pants, a black vest, white dress shirt and a tie. Yuri thought he might faint. 

Mila noticed and laughed a little. “Young love,” she said dreamily. 

“Old hag,” Yuri replied. 

When Otabek finished, the audience went wild. The first offerings were being thrown. 

Yuri and Mila stood up and grabbed the bear. Only to watch Otabek skate over to the other side of the rink. He briefly conversed with someone in the stands and they handed him something. It was much too small to see from far away. Something yellow, black, and red.

When Otabek turned back around, they were ready. Yuri and Mila launched the bear onto the ice. It sailed through the air, hitting the barrier to the rink and flopping dramatically into the ice.

Otabek lost it. Yuri had never seen him laugh so hard at anything. Even when Yuri tried to get him to laugh, the most he would get was a smirk. To Otabek actually bent over on the ice, hysterically laughing at the bear made Yuri feel incredibly proud. 

Otabek was still laughing as he skated over to the bear and sized it up. He grabbed it under the arms and skated backwards to the kiss and cry. He was  _ still  _ laughing.

Viktor and Yuuri watched the entire spectacle in amusement. Viktor turned to Yuuri with a happy smile.

“Yuuri-” 

“No.” 

Viktor stopped smiling. “But-”

“No.” 

“But-”

“Viktor.” Yuuri looked at him seriously. “If you even entertain the thought of doing to me what Yurio just did to Otabek, I will leave you.”

“Yuuri, don't leave me,” Viktor said, clinging onto his fiancé. 

Otabek was in third place after his performance. Everyone was getting very high scores. Of course, they were all very good skaters. Yuri was still in first as Yuuri’s turn began. 

Yuuri looked confident as they approached the gate. They unzipped their jacket and a lot of things suddenly made sense. The skirt that Yuuri had bunched up around their waist fell down. This wasn't the little flip they had worn for last year's short program; this was an actual skirt, like the female skaters wore. 

Yuuri hadn't gone all the way, it was still a body suit. But the flesh colored pants gave off the illusion that they were wearing a dress. The top only helped further the illusion. The top appeared to go off the shoulders but the fabric was transparent. The black dress transitioned into the transparent fabric, which was covered in sparkles. The sleeves went down to their wrists. 

They were making a statement, that was for sure. And they looked amazing doing it. 

The audience certainly seemed surprised by Yuuri's costume but they wore it with pride. All their characteristic nervousness was gone. They were smiling.

Their routine was amazing. Yuri had never seen them perform it so well. When it ended, the audience went wild. More offerings were thrown onto the ice. Yuuri was just smiling, Viktor was yelling, everyone was clapping. 

Yuuri, as it turned out, had won the day. Yuri was a bit disappointed with winning second but his boyfriend hadn't made the podium. Instead, Leo had taken third. 

All three of them stood on the podium, medals displayed for the cameras. Leo looked like he couldn't believe he was on the podium and Yuri wanted to find Otabek. 

Once they were released, Yuri ran to find Otabek. He found him with Mila and Sara, all three carrying the bear. 

“Beka,” Yuri said. Otabek dropped his hold on the bear and ran over to Yuri. They kissed. 

“Aww!” Mila called from behind them. Yuri flipped her off. 

“Congratulations,” Otabek said and even kissed his silver medal. Yuri had one up on Yuuri. He'd have to tell them later. 

“Thanks. You were cheated, Beka. You deserved to medal.”

“It's fine,” he replied. 

“Do you two want to take the bear?” Mila asked. Yuri and Otabek took the bear from them and walked back to the hotel. 

“Thank you for the bear, Yura,” Otabek said.

“You should have seen all the effort we had to go through to keep it a secret,” Yuri replied.

“Was it in the bathroom?” Otabek asked.

“It, Viktor, and Katsudon. I had to shove them in.”

“Who knocked?”

“Probably Yuuri. I don't know. Viktor was trying to force the door open before you showed up.”

“Viktor tried to distract me before your program,” Otabek said.

“Oh? What'd he do?”

“He told me you slept in my sweater.”

“What?!”

Otabek smirked. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was difficult to share the bed. They'd dropped the bear off in Yuri's room as Otabek was going to come back later.

Yuri was in his pajamas, looking over the stuffed bear he'd been given. The amount of detail was incredible. Someone had taken a very long time to make it. And he loved it.

A knock came at the door. Yuri quickly hopped off the bed. Otabek was there, without the sweater. Probably because Yuri was wearing it.

“Can I have that back?” Otabek asked.

“Maybe,” Yuri replied. He got a kiss and closed the door.

Otabek was in the same pajamas from the previous night with a stuffed cat in his arms. It was yellow and wearing a small replica of Yuri's previous free skate costume. It even had a black, pink, and red hair tie wrapped around one of its ears.

“So that's what you got,” Yuri said.

“Someone in the stands handed it to me,” Otabek said with a smile.

“Funny you got that,” Yuri said and showed him his bear.

“They were probably made by the same person,” Otabek said.

“Probably,” Yuri replied. He flopped down on the bed and immediately fell to the floor. The bear left no room on the bed.

“Are you okay?” Otabek asked.

“I'm fine.” It was probably the universe getting even with him. “We're not gonna fit on the bed with the bear there.”

“We'll find a way,” Otabek said. They both ended up nearly on top of the bear but it was more comfortable than Yuri thought it would be. They both ended up resting their heads on their matching stuffed animals and watched cat videos on Yuri's phone. Again, no matter the video, Yuri got nothing more than a smirk out of him. It only made him more proud to make him laugh so hard.

About halfway through the night, Yuri thought he heard _noises_ coming from the room next door, Yuuri and Viktor's room. He paused the video and listened. He most definitely heard the headboard creaking.

“Do you hear that?” Yuri asked.

Otabek paused and listened. A giggle punctuated the air. “Yes.”

“Let's get them,” Yuri said, getting off the bed.

“Get them?” Otabek asked.

“I have compromising pictures of them,” Yuri explained, “It never hurts to have _more_ blackmail material.”

“Compromising?”

“You don't wanna know.”

“And you want more?”

“Do you know what I can get them to do because of five photos? All I have to do is mention them and they let me get away with anything! It's great.”

Otabek looked very skeptical. “That isn't really appropriate.”

The headboard hit the wall. “Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Neither is that,” Yuri replied, “Come on.”

Otabek got off the bed hesitantly. But he followed Yuri into the hallway.

“It's not right to violate their privacy,” he whispered, trying to get Yuri to stop.

“Viktor did it to me,” Yuri replied. He tested the doorknob and again found it open. He smirked.

“We weren't sleeping together,” Otabek said.

“And they're not either,” Yuri replied. His camera app was open.

“What?”

Yuri threw the door open. Viktor and Yuuri jumped back in surprise. Otabek heard the click of the shutter and then Yuri closed the door. He grabbed Otabek and pulled him back into the room, locking the door.

Yuri was laughing to himself and Otabek attempted to process what he'd seen. Viktor and Yuuri had been on the bed, in the midst of what appeared to be a pillow fight. They both had pillows in their hands and were fully clothed. Yuuri's hair was in a remarkably short braid and Viktor's bangs were in a small ponytail on the left side of his head. They looked like they were having fun before Yuri and Otabek showed up.

“They weren't having sex,” Otabek stammered.

Yuri snorted. “No. Katsudon’s ace.They have no sex life.”

“What about your other pictures?”

“Oh, those?” Yuri showed Otabek his phone. He had a folder labeled “blackmail”. He opened up the folder and showed Otabek the pictures.

Yuuri and Viktor had obviously been caught by surprise. They looked like they were putting each other's hair in ridiculous styles. Viktor had his hair in poor pigtails. Yuuri had ribbons in their hair. They looked ridiculous. There were five pictures like that plus the two Yuri had just taken.

“This is your blackmail?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah. The first time Viktor annoyed me, I just told him I'd put the pictures on Instagram. All I have to do now is remind him I have the pictures and he shuts up.”

Otabek nodded slightly.

There was a knock at the door.

“Yurio, please let us in,” Viktor said.

“Please delete the pictures,” Yuuri added.

Yuri just laughed. The doorknob shook but the door did not open.

“Yurio,” Viktor whined.

“Why should I?” Yuri shouted back.

“Because you love us?” Viktor replied.

Yuri snorted.

“Because we'll tell Yakov,” Yuuri tried.

“Like I care if he knows.”

“We'll give the Yuri's Angels all your baby pictures,” Viktor called. That made Yuri hesitate.  Anything involving his insane fan club was to be avoided.

“You don’t have them.”

“Your grandfather would give them to me,” Viktor replied, “He likes me. And he likes Yuuri.”

Yuri took a moment to consider that. He’d barely avoided the baby pictures when Otabek had visited. There were some awful ones in the mix. And his grandfather would love to the bring them out for the sole purpose of embarrassing him.

“Fine,” Yuri called back. He opened the door and let them watch him delete the blackmail folder.

“Sorry if we were being loud,” Yuuri said. Then they added, “Nice pajamas, Otabek.”

Otabek gave them a thumbs up.

The lovebirds retreated to their room and Yuri locked the door again.

“That's all the photos?” Otabek asked.

“Of course not. What kind of idiot do you take me for? I have them backed up on my computer. I'm not going to throw away free blackmail.”

Yuri relaxed on the bear again. “They'll be quiet now. Let's watch more cat videos.”

Otabek didn't argue and got on the bear too. There wasn't a sound to be heard from the lovebirds the rest of the night.

* * *

Yuri thought the hard part of the bear adventure would be getting it to Otabek. But he had to leave the country with the bear.

Of course, the bear did not fit in his suitcase. The cat did fit so all Otabek had to do was carry the bear. For that, he had Yuri help him. Mila and Viktor took pictures of the two of them wheeling their suitcases and carrying the bear through the lobby. Yuri glared at them but it did not deter them. Yakov and Lilia looked annoyed but Otabek's coach said absolutely nothing.

Of course, they then had to fit the bear in the taxi. As only Otabek and his coach were going in that taxi, they set up the bear in the front seat. As Otabek’s coach put their luggage in the trunk, Yuri positioned the bear so that it's elbow hung out the window.

“It just needs sunglasses to be really cool,” Yuri said. He didn't have any but Otabek was wearing some. And so was Viktor. He looked like some stuck up celebrity the way he was dressed.

“Viktor,” Yuri said, “Give me your sunglasses.”

“Why?” He asked curiously but took them off.

“To put them on the bear,” Yuri said. Viktor handed them over and took out his phone.

Yuri lined up the picture but hesitated. “Beka, wanna do something funny?”

“Sure.”

“Lean against the car.” Otabek did as he was told. “Put on your sunglasses and cross your arms.” The image was beautiful.

Yuri took the picture. With Otabek and the bear in matching sunglasses, the picture was perfect.

“Yurio, this is perfect,” Viktor said. Otabek smirked at that and Yuri took the picture. It was even better than the first.

“Thanks, Beka,” Yuri said as he closed his phone. He was absolutely putting that on Instagram later.

The team from Russia had to take two taxis. Yuuri and Viktor got one and although that meant Yuri was crowded in the backseat with Mila and Lilia, it was still better than traveling with the lovebirds. Not even Yakov wanted to brave that.

Everyone left at around the same time so Otabek’s taxi arrived the same time theirs did. Chris, his boyfriend, and his coach arrived as they were talking their luggage and paying the cab drivers. Yuri was again helping Otabek to carry the bear. Chris ended up taking some pictures too and Yuri yelled at him. He’d need to get the photos from Mila and Viktor later. He could always use his blackmail.

They all walked into the airport with Yuri and Otabek in the lead with the bear. They got quite a few stares and Yuri knew people were taking pictures. He just hoped no one recognized him. Carrying the eight foot tall bear with his boyfriend wasn't helping his tough guy image.

Once they all had their luggage checked in, it was much easier to carry the bear. Neither one had a carry on bag; it was just the bear.

“Beka, are you sure you don't wanna check the bear in?” Yuri asked.

Otabek said, “I don't want it to get lost.”

“Alright,” Yuri said, “You're probably gonna have to buy a seat for it.”

Otabek's coach looked exasperated. Yakov wasn't paying any attention to the two of them, thankfully.

They got to security and everyone started taking off their jewelry, belts, and shoes. Otabek and Yuri grabbed one of the bins to take the bear through the scanner. It didn't even fit halfway in.

“That's a problem,” Yuri said. Otabek hummed in agreement.

Viktor and Chris were snickering behind them. Yuri definitely heard the click of a camera shutter.

Yakov, Lilia, and Mila were already through the checkpoint, putting everything back into place.

Yuri took a picture of the bear too because it was honestly hilarious and then tried to figure out what to do. Otabek already had an idea.

He walked up to a TSA agent and started to explain the situation. She seemed very skeptical as he spoke. Chris and Viktor just stood and watched as Yuuri went through the scanner. No one on the other side seemed happy with waiting. Then again, Yakov _always_ looked pissed off.

What Yuri and Otabek had to do to get the bear through the checkpoint Yuri thought was ridiculous but everyone else had a good laugh at. First, Otabek had to walk through the scanner alone while Yuri made Chris and Viktor help him hold the bear.

Then he had to walk through with the bear. Viktor definitely got that on video. Of course, watching Otabek carry the bear alone as it's legs flopped uselessly on the ground even Yuri thought was hysterical.

When the bear didn't set off the scanners, Otabek still had to let the TSA agent take it into a back room for a pat down. Yuri went through the scanner as fast as possible to follow them.  He sprinted in his socks just to watch the show.

As expected, watching the bear get a pat down was hilarious. Yuri filmed the entire time and was trying not to laugh. Otabek just watched with a stoic expression.

It took fifteen minutes for them to get back to the group. At that point, Chris and his entourage had to catch their plane. But Yuuri and Viktor were missing.

“Where’re Viktor and Katsudon?” Yuri asked.

“Viktor got flagged by the scanners twice,” Mila said with a smile, “Yuuri went with him.” Yakov looked like he just wanted lightning to strike him.

“Why?” Yuri asked.

“After filming the bear, he forgot to take his phone out of his pocket. And once they flagged him for that, he had to go through again. Except he forgot to take his ring off. So he got flagged again.”

Yuri was snickering by the end of that story. Viktor was an idiot.

“So now we must wait,” Lilia added in annoyance.

It took fifteen minutes before the happy couple returned.  Otabek's coach wasn't happy waiting but Otabek insisted he needed Yuri to help carry the bear. He stopped complaining after that.

After waiting an agonizingly long time, they returned, walking hand in hand. It would have looked cute if Viktor didn't look exhausted and Yuuri didn't look frustrated.

“How was it?” Mila asked.

“Fine,” Viktor replied.

It was just a good thing they had left early. Even with all the waiting and bear pat downs, they still had time to kill before their planes took off. They all got some food as everyone had a long plane ride. Viktor and Mila took a ton of pictures of Otabek, Yuri, and the bear at their table for three. Yuri was glaring at them in every one.

Eventually, the time came where Otabek had to catch his plane. He and Yuri were saying goodbye away from the others.

“How the hell are you gonna carry the bear without me?” Yuri asked.

Otabek didn't reply but picked up the bear in a fireman’s carry. It's limbs dangled down but it was entirely off the ground. Yuri burst out laughing.

“What?” Otabek asked.

“You look ridiculous,” Yuri replied. Otabek just shrugged.

“I'm glad we got assigned to the same event,” Yuri said.

“Me too,” Otabek replied.

“I'll see you at the Grand Prix Final.”

“Call me before then.”

“Of course I will.” They kissed. Yuri definitely heard giggling and the clink of a camera. He flipped the other skaters off.  They only laughed more.

But the moment had to end. Otabek and his coach walked to their plane while the Russians and the honorary member were left waiting for their plane. Yuri missed Otabek already.

* * *

As it turned out, everyone posted all their bear pictures to Instagram as soon Otabek received it. Yuri's feed was flooded. It was only slightly beat by Yuuri's free skate. But Yuri had to give them that one. They were pretty impressive.

The tag #Otabear was started by one of Otabek's fans and had since taken off. Even the skaters were using the tag. Tons of pictures had been taken. Between Yuri and Mila throwing the bear on the ice, Otabek and Yuri carrying it through the airport and all the pictures Mila, Viktor, and Chris got, the tag was well populated.

But Yuri had a personal favorite picture. It was posted shortly after Otabek had arrived back in Kazakhstan. His sister had gotten a hold of his phone and posted a picture to Instagram. Otabek was asleep on his bed, obviously badly jetlagged, practically shoved off his own bed by the bear. But he was cuddled up against it, looking extremely content.  His sister only tagged Yuri and #Otabear.

Yuri could only leave one comment. A thumbs up to his boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you did. They really do mean a lot to me. Thank you. :)


End file.
